Tired of This
by soozeh
Summary: Jack studied Daniel’s face. ‘What do you mean you are tired of this? Tired of me?’ JackDaniel Slash


**Title:** Tired of This  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel  
**Word Count: **657  
**Rating: **PG17  
**Summary: **_Jack studied Daniel's face. 'What do you mean you are tired of this? Tired of me?'  
_**Notes:** Angst. Some Latin Speech, translations in brackets. PWP. Some strong language.

**Tired of This**

'I'm tired Jack.'

They were both laying on the couch, in Jack's house, Daniel's head comfortable in the groove of Jack's shoulder. Jack had his arm draped across Daniel's shoulders and one of his legs was protectively covering both of Daniels. Daniel had his hand rested on Jack's chest, unconsciously stroking the creases in the t-shirt.

Jack lifted his head from the armrest and looked at Daniel.

'Bed then?'

Daniel smiled. 'That's not what I meant Jack.'

'Oh.'

Daniel shifted his weight under Jack's grasp and propped himself up with his elbow. 'I'm tired of this.'

He motioned around the room. 'All of this.'

Jack studied Daniel's face. 'What do you mean you are tired of this? Tired of me?'

'I'm tired of this, us… of us being a secret. I want to be able to tell everyone about us. Our relationship; our fantastic relationship. For crying out loud Jack, we can't even tell Sam or Teal'c. The NID have a list of things as long as your arm, which I'm sure they're dying to let the public no of, all of which would ruin us. It would ruin the SGC; give it another reason to be shut down. I can't let that happen. I'm not gonna let that happen.'

'Daniel, you're being unreasonable about this.'

'Unreasonable. It's the fucking NID that are unreasonable. They don't know shit about what we do. What we have to go through and yet we save their asses every fucking day of the year and do we get thanked? No. We get more shitting problems to contend with and sort out. Problems which could be easily avoided.'

Daniel stood and began to pace around the sofa, waving his hands frantically. 'I want to tell everyone about us. I want to show the world, the universe. God that sounds corny but it's true. I'm too tired to be bothered to hide my feelings anymore.'

Jack stood and walked over to Daniel. He grabbed his arm and pulled him round to face him. 'I know.'

'I want to be able to walk out of your house in the morning without having to worry about whether I've been seen or whether they know that I spent the night here. If there's enough circumstantial evidence to tie us to a relationship then they will. It'll all end in tears. I can't do that to you. I'm sorry Jack.'

Daniel pulled away and turned to face the window. He ran his finger along the lines of rain on the window and sighed.

'I'm going-'

'Daniel, just let me talk.'

Jack moved over to stand next to Daniel. 'I know how you feel, god knows, I feel the same. I want to tell every goddamn girl and some of the guys that you're mine. That you're taken. But I can't and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm military. If it were different, maybe in another life.'

'I'd have never have met you.' Daniel interrupted.

'Perhaps this has worked out for the best. Personally I think that a life with you is better than a life without you. I wish, honestly I do, that I could express my feelings but, given our situations, it isn't an option.'

'I know Jack. This is how it has to be.'

Daniel hesitantly moved his hand over to brush Jacks. Jack opened his palm and let Daniel's hand slip into his. Jack carefully rested his head on Daniels shoulder.

'I love you.' Daniel whispered into Jack's ear.

'Ego diligo vos quoque (I love you too),' Jack whispered back.

'Latin, I'm impressed.' Daniel said as he turned.

Jack walked towards the stairs and smiled. 'Adeo cubile me (come to bed with me),'

'Quisquam vobis mellis (anything for you honey),' Daniel grinned.

He gave one last look to the rain that fell outside and headed for bed. Tonight it was just Jack and Daniel again. Only tomorrow would Daniel start worrying again, about the consequences.

**please R&R as always x **


End file.
